Green and Silver
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: "He had never wanted to be a child of green and silver. But that's what's given him the only thing he ever truly wanted in his life, and suddenly, he can't find it within himself to regret the green at all." :: AlScor, and living life when you're born in green and silver


**For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (prompt: green); the If You Dare Challenge (729. Inferno); the Pairing Set Bootcamp Challenge (32. albusscorpius); the 10 Times 10 Challenge (colour: green); the Songs Inspired By Glee Competition (song: _'It's All Coming Back To Me Now,' Celine Dion_, specifically the lines _"There were moments of gold / And there were flashes of light"_); the Song Fic Bootcamp (song: _'It's All Coming Back To Me Now,' Celine Dion_; 24. family) and the Weasley-Potter-Prewitt Challenge (Lucy Weasley)**

**Dedicated to:** _Liza, just because I can_

* * *

He grows up in green and silver.

* * *

He's expected to be in Slytherin – it's a family tradition, after all.

But the downside of expectations is that no one cares about what he thinks. The last thing he wants is to be dressed in green. He's eleven, and painfully aware of the fact that it's the colour the wizarding world despises. The Second War may have removed some prejudices, but it also replaced them with others.

All he wants is to be liked.

* * *

He's eleven.

No one listens to an eleven year old boy, not even a thousand year old hat.

It seems he's destined to live his life in green and silver.

But his disappointment only lasts for a few more names. Because the hat he hated moments ago has decided to put a red and gold boy into green and silver, and he can suddenly hope that he won't be hated by the world.

* * *

He becomes best friends with the redgoldgreensilver boy.

Albus gives him the opportunity to be himself instead of just another Malfoy, and that's something that he cannot ignore.

So even when his grandfather looks at him as though he's raving mad when he says he wants to invite a Potter to the Manor for the holidays, he doesn't care even the slightest.

With Albus, he's alive for the first time in his life, and that's the only thing he cares about.

* * *

It's in his fourth year that he realises he's destined to disappoint his family.

He's heard stories about how it's his duty to further the family name since he was a little boy, but he never quite understood why it always sounded so distasteful, even after his parents promised he could pick his wife regardless of family and blood status. Now he does.

The boys around him start to talk about how hot the girls are, and to his surprise, he doesn't feel a thing. Instead, he notices how gorgeous the Slytherin Quidditch Captain looks during a match, or how Albus' eyes light up when he smiles.

Albus is the only one to tell him he doesn't care which gender Scorpius prefers. His grandparents threaten to disown him, and his parents tell him they still love him, but Albus accepts him wholeheartedly.

Scorpius thinks he might have fallen in love at that moment.

* * *

His first boyfriend is Jason Thomas, a Ravenclaw a year older to him.

To be honest, he's not anything special. But he's the first boy to take an interest in Scorpius, so he agrees to date him.

They break up within two months.

If Scorpius was being honest with himself, he'd admit that there was no way they could have lasted. Jason was in love with Finn Grey, and Scorpius was just using him to try and get over Albus.

The only thing that he learns from that relationship is that getting over Albus isn't something that is possible for him.

* * *

After that, he tries his best to dance around the fact that he's in love with his best friend. It's difficult, especially when the friend in question is constantly wondering why Scorpius hasn't yet gotten himself a new boyfriend, but somehow, he manages.

And then everything comes to a head.

* * *

Albus finds himself a girlfriend.

Scorpius is expecting it. Albus isn't only gorgeous; he's also a Potter, which means he's just about the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world discounting his brother. It doesn't stop him from burning.

It seems his life is destined to be green.

* * *

He burns with a green fire.

* * *

Albus breaks up with the girl. It should make him happy, but it doesn't.

Because he finds a replacement for her easily. And then another after that.

It goes on until the start of their seventh year, and Scorpius has had just about everything that he can take.

As much as hates it, he's a green and silver child, and he's going to take as much advantage of what he was taught as he can. He has to know if Albus feels the same way about him.

So he starts slow. A suggestive comment here and an appreciative glance there – Albus has had his full attention for nearly seven years, and Scorpius wants to see he how he reacts when he pays attention to other boys.

Albus' reaction doesn't disappoint. No one else would be able to see it, but the two of them have known each other since they were eleven. There's no way Scorpius can miss the hidden fury in Albus' eyes, and it gives him hope.

* * *

About a month into Scorpius' plan, Albus seems to be going a bit crazy. It excites Scorpius, this _thing_ that could very well be actual proof that Albus has feelings for him too. But he knows that he'll never know for sure unless he steps things up a bit.

So he does the only thing that he can think to do. He steps it up. He flirts more, and makes more comments about other men than ever before. And watches Albus, already a powder-keg of emotion, start to burn with the same green fire he's had to bear for so very long.

* * *

Here's the thing about powder-kegs – they don't just burn, they burst into fiery infernos of flame.

Albus Potter may be dressed in green and silver, but he was born in red and gold. His emotions are the most dangerous pile of explosives Scorpius has ever seen – there was a reason green and silver and red and gold were never meant to mix. When they do, they produce a person whose temper can move mountains.

And that's exactly who Scorpius is playing with with his little game.

But as far as Scorpius is concerned, there's no other way for him to know for sure, so he just lets his plan unfold.

* * *

And then one day, the powder-keg that is Albus Potter explodes.

There's no catalyst. The two of them are in their dorm, and for once Scorpius isn't doing anything related to the game. But Albus has been burning for a long time now, and he's finally reached the point of no return.

Before Scorpius knows it, Albus is on him, lips and hands roaming all over his body.

* * *

Scorpius smiles.

He had never wanted to be a child of green and silver. But that's what's given him the only thing he ever truly wanted in his life, and suddenly, he can't find it within himself to regret the green at all.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out! :)**


End file.
